Electronic devices sometimes include display devices and various types of sensors, such as proximity sensors or fingerprint sensors. Such display devices may include circuitry that is located on a circuit board housed within the interior of the electronic device. The circuitry may be configured to receive signals from one or more sensors included in the electronic device. In some electronic devices, electrical connections transfer data and/or power between sensors and processors or other components of the electronic device.